Relâmpagos e vinho
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Cana e Laxus tem um relacionamento conturbado e ela pede pra deixá-lo. Só que ele pede uma chance pra provar que eles não podem se separar! Fic para a minha queridíssima Anny-chan


Ela girava o copo displicentemente, tentando perceber visualmente o que aquele vinho tinha a dizer. Colocou o copo algumas vezes próximo ao nariz, pra quem sabe decifrar uma mensagem encriptada no aroma.

Tentou girar no sentido oposto, pra quem sabe, conseguir ver de um outro ângulo, mas aquela inconstância a incomodava. Tomou um gole. Quem sabe a resposta estava na adição de um açúcar, em uma essência? Por que ela deveria saber? Era uma sommelier, não uma vidente.

Aquele maldito a enganara! Disse que tinha conseguido produzir o vinho que resumia o relacionamento deles. Disse que foi até em uma vinícola e o produziu. Teve a audácia de comparar aquele vinho com ela!Cretino! Salafrario!

Cana estava a beira da histeria, simplesmente não conseguia entender aquela atrocidade enológica! Mas depois de muito ponderar, começou a analisar como chegou àquele impasse.

Laxus Dreyar, o meliante, que a colocou nessa situação calamitosa, era um eletricista que malhava na mesma academia que Cana, sem deixar de citar que ele era veterano dela no curso de enologia. Claro que Laxus não seguiria a profissão, o que o deixava em plena euforia era conseguir domar a eletricidade, confinar aquela força em pequenos fios e fazer com que trabalhasse ao seu bel prazer, que o obedecesse, como se ele fosse o mestre e o senhor do relâmpago.

A história dos dois surge nos tempos da faculdade, ele se utilizando do curso para conhecer mulheres sofisticadas e Cana indo em uma jornada autodestrutiva em direção ao alcoolismo. Em algum ponto, entre garrafas e ressacas eles acabaram se encontrando.

Claro que não foi algo tranquilo. Alguém que é apaixonado por trovões, encontrar alguém que quer viver daquilo que a mata pouco a pouco poderia ser comparado aos tsnunamis que aparecem nas notícias.

Eles sempre iam e voltavam, como as ondas, como os relâmpagos e como as uvas. Eram elementos sazonais. Ele sempre ia! Por mais que o tempo de afastamento fosse curto ou longo, eles não eram constantes. Mas sempre estavam por perto. Eram solitários, até mesmo quando estavam juntos. Duas ilhas que só podiam se encontrar se o mais catastrófico acidente geográfico acontecesse. E aconteceu! Claramente o relacionamento não era o mais tranquilo de todos, a química era presente, mas as conversas..eram completamente desconexas. Chegou um ponto onde ela deu um basta, não podia não saber o que esperar e aconteceu algo que não esperava: Laxus se negou a ir embora. Disse a ela que provaria que mesmo com tudo isso, eles poderiam ficar juntos. Ele tentou se declarar da maneira tradicional, mas sabia que a mulher que desejava não era assim.

Ele a conhecia, ele a comparava com os trovões, com a eletricidade que ele tanto amava. Comparava-a com as tatuagens tempestuosas que haviam em seus braços hipertrofiados. Ele tentou explicar de todas as maneiras, exceto a única que ela entenderia. Foi quando teve a ideia de mandar fazer um vinho. Isso não deveria ser difícil. Dependendo dos ingredientes, ele passaria a mensagem.

A ideia foi perfeita e Cana recebeu a garrafa ansiosa pela resposta rápida e certeira. Era ela uma especialista em vinhos. Cada gole tinha algo a dizer. Dizia a lenda que Cana Alberona podia saber o humor do vinicultor. Ela nunca errou. Era óbvio que ela saberia responder. Depois dessa proposta, ela até passou a ter um pouco mais de fé no relacionamento dos dois.

Só que o cretino havia estragado tudo! Ela não conseguia saber! Não entendia! Não sabia o sabor, nem os ingredientes. Como ela saberia se deveria continuar ou não?

"Desgraçado! Como fez pra me deixar assim? Eu deveria fazer um sistema elétrico digno das empresas hidrelétricas pra ver se ele aprende a lição. O vinho não é de todo ruim, nada disso. Ele tem um sabor ácido, agridoce. Lembra-me tempestade! Não sei por que! São inúmeras sensações. O sabor não é consistente, mas a textura é...opa...acho que eu entendi."

Correu pra ligar pra Laxus, que no primeiro toque atendeu.7

"Descobriu Alberona?"

"Sim! Tempestuso, supreendente, assustador, mas viciante! Assim somos nós! Sem consistência no sabor, mas com consistência no conteúdo! É isso, né?

"Sim! Exatamente isso! Quer me deixar ainda?"

"Laxus! Eu quero te deixar desde o primeiro dia em que nos encontramos. Desde a primeira vez que ficamos juntos, desde o primeiro "eu te amo" até o "eu te odeio". A questão não é querer é não poder! Não posso te deixar e agora não quero mais. Agora você me conta o segredo do vinho?"

"Simples, eu pesquisei os ingredientes básicos e mandei o vinicultor eletrocutar cada um deles. Porque é isso que somos. Somos básicos, mas nos eletrocutamos. E nos fazemos funcionar."

Cana não podia deixar de rir, desligando o telefone disse:

"Você vem aqui mais tarde, né? Temos um vinho pra degustar."


End file.
